lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Moonstone
|age = 53 (LoH1-3), 54 (LoH3-''present), physically 15 |birthday = June 19 |debut = End of ''Life of Heroes 1 |alignment = Neutral (1''), Hero (''LoH2-present) |role = Ultimate Nightmare, Leader of Team Mystery (starting in LoH3), Guaridan of the Wishing Star |home = Seminar Island (currently) |species = Mobian Hedgehog |gender = Female |height = 3' 3" |weight = 73 lb. |weapon = Desruc |transformations = New Moon Nightmare (formerly/via Pessimis), Luminous Luna | family = Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom, Old Bird, Luna ______________________ | allies = Espio (love intrest), Mega Man (closest friend), Team Mystery, Chaotix Detective Agency, Sia, Crash Man, Shadow, Coco, Rayman, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Sabir the Hedgehog (deceased), Eve. ______________________ | enemies = Red, Black Doom, Bowser, Dingodile, Tiny Tiger, Rabbids, Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Jade, Nack, King Pete, Shadow Sora, Golden Darkness, Chaos Heart, Lord Fuse. | nicknames = Shadow of the Moonlight, Princess of the Black Arms, Project: Moonstone |status = Alive }} "...Alright, I'll accept this alliance. But know this... no matter what happens, if I see a single bullet fired at him, you WILL have some trouble with me." Luna Moonstone (ルナムーンストーン Runa mūnsutōn) (formerly known as Moonstone) is a major recurring character in the Life of Heroes series. She's an anthropomorphic hedgehog created on the Space Coloney ARK as the only result of Project Moonstone. It was later revealed in LoH4 that she is the personification of Pessimis's hope for forgiveness. Roles in the RP Early Life Luna was created on the Space Coloney ARK durring the process of Project Moonstone, with Proffesor Gerald Robotnik, Alfa the Wizard, Doctor Neo Cortex, and Dr. F leading the project. Her DNA was made with the DNA of Black Doom, Old Bird, a Metroid, a female hedgehog names Luna, negative Chaos Energy obtained from an acient emerald, and nanomachines added late in the project. The project started as an orb of the negative Chaos Energy sealed in a stasis tube. The scientists planned to fused the orb with a host body, but when the four DNA samples were added the orb suddenly created it's own body. Although the project's own body functioned naturally, her knowledge and comprehantion was limited. As such, Gerald decided to keep this breakthrough a secret from the Guardian Units of Nations for thurther observation of this new form. Going by the name Moonstone, she grew a shy and timid personality due to Shadow's distreatment and her naive nature. This was also contributed by her inability to control her Chaos Energy correctly, which was due to the low funds of the project unable to afford Inhibitor Rings for her. And though it was kept secret from everyone on the ARK untill days before the G.U.N. raid, Moonstone was able to befriend the Biolizard, which she considered her only friend on the ARK. Durring her time on the ARK, Moonstone visited the planet Zebes, populated by the Chozo race at the time. Accompanied by Gerald, Alfa, and Shadow, Moonstone met Old Bird, the one who donated the Chozo DNA, and encountered Mother Brain. However durring their visit, Moonsstone had an episode due to a high frequency sound wave causing pain in her ears. This sets off the nanomachines in her DNA and losses control of herself, resulting in the deaths of most, if not all, Chozo specimins on the planet, including Old Bird. News of a black hedgehog whiping out the Chozo species reached to Earth and G.U.N., not knowing of Moonstone's existance yet, assumed it was Shadow the Hedgehog and were sent to raid the ARK to capture Shadow and the other scientists. Durring the raid, Moonstone reformed into her orb form and was sent to Earth by Professor Gerald. Life of Heroes Luna debutes in the first Life of Heroes RP, but her role is very minor, only appearing at the end of said RP. Life of Heroes 2: Death from Above Luna's role in the sequal RP is much larger than in the first. At first, she's been targeted by Black Doom due to her previouse betrayal of the Black Arms. She joins the Heroes' party after being saved from an attack from Red Bloodstone, having no other clear path to go on her own. As the RP progressed, Luna learns she's Black Doom's daughter and Shadow the Hedgehog's long lost sister (although this was as far as she would learn prior to DfA Part 2). Late in the RP, Black Doom's motives for Luna's capture changed from killing or using her to ensureing she stays safe. Luna was also the love interest of Espio the Chameleon, with their affections leading to some drastic actions for the sake of the other. Death from Above Part 2 Luna's role in Part 2 of Death from Above is about the same as in Part 1. She was wanted by Fawful, who wanted to absorb her powers from her body form, but ultimatly failed. While Luna was on Princess Daisy's planet, she met Samus Aron, who then toke her to Zebes to help her learn of her origin. However, while on Zebes, the two were attacked and sent to the 10th Dimention. There Luna got separated from Samus when her ally was sucked into a black void. Luna then encountered Chaos Heart, who after a brife fight, toke control of Luna and fused into her. Chaos Heary used Luna's body to fight some of her allies before breaking free of the trance thanks to Sabir Moonstone. Near the end of the RP, the Robot Black Doom reprogramed Luna's mind through her nanomachines and forced her to attack her allies, but was freed thanks to Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega deleating her robotic DNA. Life of Heroes 3 In Life of Heroes 3, Luna becomes the leader of the newly formed Team Mystery, consisting of MegaMan, Ristar, Wreck-It Ralph, Q*burt, Mr. Pants, Mail, Captain Qwark, and Speedy Eggbert. Durring the corse of the RP, Luna has tried to help MegaMan discover his past, discovered that she was the one who wiped out the Chozo race, was hunted down by Golden Darkness for a brief moment, was hunted down again by King Pete and Shadow Sora, traveld throughout Wasteland, released Sinister's "flawed exparament" who's would latter be named Night, and raised two Chao, the first being Curious and the latter being Eggchao following Curious' death. Since the formation of Team Mystery, Luna eventually tried to put her past behind her. However she encountered relapses of her past on the night she made her way onto Shadow's starship alone. Encountering the President of the United States and six other agents of the White House on the way, Luna was able to reason with Shadow and convinsed him to stop re-arranging the planets. But this in turn causes Lord Fuse to encompasse Shadow and take control of his body, with Fuse leading Luna to believe she caused Shadow's death. The guilt from his lie causes Luna to lose control of her powers again, killing Big Daddies, Fusion Monsters, and several G.U.N. soldiers unintentionally. In the aftermath of her loss of control, she learns that Shadow was still alive inside thanks to a vision from Mt. Fate. Luna then aids Shadow to escape Fort Zancudo and seals him in a stasis tube on Zebes untill she finds a way to separate her brother from Fuse. Side RPs and Non Canon RPs Simulation In the Simulation Side RP where Sia and CM's adventures of the RP were just simulations, Luna makes an appearance in the RP after the two take refuge in a safehouse. Luna, known as Moonstone the Nightmare Queen in this RP, stands as a wanted rebell to the Zin race, and a true nightmare to everyone else. She has her full memory of 50 years ago and is now more of a anti-hero, killing Zin squades and anyone who thretens her life without remours. She has also regained her ability to communicate with Pessimis through her shadow and works with him to try to draw Zinyak out so Luna can find out where he's keeping Shadow. In the RP, Pessimis managed to get Zinyak to agree to a one-on-one meeting in his throne room. Durring their meeting, they acknoledged that neither of them can afford a war agent each other if their fude goes on. So the two agreed that Luna will no longer kill Zinyak's army in exchanged for a Nightmare Emerald and the freedom of Shadow the Hedgehog. Power and Abilities Chaos Energy Being created with the Chaos Energy of Pessimis, Luna is capable of manipulating and using Chaos techniques at her disposal. However Luna is only able to control the Negative aspects of it, due to Pessimis' main use of Chaos Energy was negative and he was in the form of Negative Chaos Energy at the time of her creation. Despite this she is still able to perform the same techniques as her brother, such as Chaos Sphear and Chaos Blast. Luna also introduced the moves Chaos Wave (aka Lunar Slash (can also unleashed two at the same time in the form of an X)) and Chaos Moon, where she becomes a silver blur and attackes her enemies with rapidly combos. Her connection to Negative Chaos Energy also allows her to use Chaos Nightmare and Chaos Pure Nightmare more efficiently. And similar to how Sonic is able to summon the Seven Chaos Emeralds, this connection also allows her to summon Nightmare Emeralds. DNA Abilities Luna can also use abilities gifted by the multiple alien DNA in her body. One noteable ability is absorbing life energy thanks to the Metroid DNA. When something with life energy dies un-timely, the life energy left over would be absorbed by Luna is she is close enough or commits the kill herself. Although it wasn't shown in the main RP, it could be applied that her Black Arms DNA gives her a partial canibalism, as displayed by feeding off Chao on the ARK and the images of eating Shadow's and Crash Man's heads when she met Curious. A notice of this could be when Luna hears Black Doom's voice in her head, although this has only happened once so far, and it could be the previouse instinct to eat Chao taking control instead. Melee Skills Like most characters in Life of Heroes, Luna has also shown capable melee skills throughout the RP, able to punch and kick her enemies with efficientcy. Other Abilities Luna was previously able to turn invisable within seconds, however this ability was only used once or twice in Death from Above and hasen't been used or explained since, due to SierraSia deciding to discard this ability from the character. Luna was also shown to be able to use telempathy like most other characters in the RP. Luna is also able to regenerate, healing and injery like a bleeding arm in just 24 hours, although it's uncertain if this is due to her Black Arms or her Metroid DNA. Personality Space Coloney ARK After her creation, Moonstone developed a Shy and timid personality, thanks to inability to control her powers and Shadow's distreatment. It was to the point that she was afraid to even speak to Maria because Moonstone didn't want to make Shadow angry. For the most part, she felt alone and unwanted, despite what Gerald and Alfa say to her. However she felt more comfortable when spending time with the Biolizard. But durring her time on the ARK and throughout the RPs, Luna is certainly more emotional than her brother, and more compasionate at times. Life of Heroes 2: Death from Above - Early Life of Heroes 3 Within her introduction of Death from Above, Luna was modest and wasn't the most active fighty in the heroes' party. This was when she spoke in a mideval manner. She usually stayed quiet untill she got to know her allies more. Luna was desperate to find out about her forgotten past, but became saddened and ashamed when she discoveres how dark it was, especially when it came to her fear of hurting others. Durring the time Luna wasn't very banifitsial to her allies, in fact her multiple captures and other situation sometimes hindered the party, such as when she thought what she learned about her past wasn't true when Black Doom was reveiled to be a robot controled by Zim. Mid-Early LoH 3 - Currently It was durring this time where she dropped her mideval language and begins talking in a more modern style. Thanks to the support of Team Mystery, Luna becomes more confident in her abilities and shows more effective combat skills, almost to the point where her fear of hurting her friends accidentally was gone. It was also at this point where Luna began to put her past behind her, despite the nightmares of new memories she'd sometimes recieve. Her will to protect the ones she loves grows stronger as well, as shown when she warned the White House Agents that she'll fight them if they tried to hurt her brother Shadow. But despite experiancing relapes of her past on the ARK, she still finds a way to fight forward with determination to get her missions done. Weaknesses Despite being the Ultimate Nightmare, Luna holds her share of weaknesses. One of them being her inability to fully control her Chaos Energy. Due to being created with Pessimis' pure Negative Chaos Energy, she has no Positive Chaos Energy to balance it out. And since Negative Chaos Energy becomes stronger with negative emotions, Luna loses her grip on it when she loses herself in such emotions like anger or guilt. This was most troubling durring Death from Above and Early LoH3. Luna's naive nature could also be considered a weakness, believeing what others say befor thinking wether they can be trusted or not. However, she's grown out of this for the most part starting Mid-Early LoH3, although there were moments where her naiveness leads her loss of control, an example being the times when she thought Shadow got killed. Luna's also able to take physical damage to the point of sevear injeries like when she had a Keyblade stab through her spine by Shadow Soar, but she can survive near fatal injeries thanks to her regeneration ability. There's also the weakness of her fear of using her powers sometimes. Or in any situation where her friends or loved ones are in danger, Luna becomes hesitant to use her Chaos Energy to attack sometimes, depending on the situation. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Luna's older brother and the only blood reletive alive besides Black Doom. Prior to forming Team Mystery, Luna believed Shadow would be the only family she would have, so she has tried many times to form a positive relationship with him. However doing so would prove to be a bigger challenge than expected, regardless if Shadow recalled her past flaws or not. Although it's been shown that Shadow cares for her, but never considered her family untill right before Fuse toke over his body. Fifty years ago on the ARK, Shadow downright hated the very thought of having a sibling, saying it would be a nightmare. His additude didn't change when Luna was created either, as he usually looked down on her and saw her as an incomplete copy. This in turn resulted in Luna's timid personality while living on the ARK and tried to avoid Maria, believeing that saying a word to her would upset him. Wether their relationship got better or worse before the GUN raid is unknown. Prior to remembering they were siblings, Luna met Shadow in Death from Above when he joined the party. Although they haven't talk to eachother mach, Luna felt something odd about Shadow. It wasn't untill the two relized who the other was that their relationship came more to light. At first Luna wanted to get on better termes with her newfound brother, but Shadow was neutral towards his sibling at the time. There was one point in Part 2 where Shadow showed more care for Luna, as seen when Shadow gave Luna a Shy Guy Toy on the Comet Obsurvatory, shed a tear durring Luna's temporary death, and even confessed one time that he loved her when in the 10th Dimension with Espio and Sabir. However around the end of the RP, Shadow became more distant from Luna, and the insults she said when reprogramed by the Black Doom Robot only made it worse. In LoH3, it was harder for Luna to make amense with Shadow than previously. Luna felt guilty about the things she said durring the fight, despite not being in control of herself at the time. Luna planned to apologise to Shadow when she had the chance, but Shadow planned to kill her, believeing it was her fault Maria was killed. And although Shadow discarded his attempts to kill his sister, his grudge on Luna only grew since then, starting with her unintentional interfeirance with his revival ritual in an attempt to revive Maria. This led to their first real fight, despite Luna's pleads, but was left unfinnished due to meteoids heading for the ARK. When Shadow took control of Black Doom's Starship to re-arrange the planets, Luna tried two attempts to reason with him, and although Shadow admitted that he was begining to like her, he refused to listen and had her shoved out of the starship after both attempts. It wasn't untill Luna returned to the starship later on in the RP to reason with him again that Shadow decided to speak with her, knowing she was there the moment she set foot onto his vessal. In her third try, Luna looked more from Shadow's point of veiw instead to saying he needed to stop, understanding that his intentions were good. And it was durring this plead when Shadow relises how harmfull his actions have been to the planet and how much Luna herself cared for him, thus he was able to accept her as family, along with deciding the stop his own actions. And when Luna explains her guilt of interfeiring with Shadow's ritual in the first place, he tells her that he's now able to forgive his sister and entrustes her to find a way to separate Fuse from him while in stasis. Espio the Chameleon MegaMan Mega Man is the closest friend of Luna's, and one of the original members of Team Mystery along with Ristar and Wreck-It Ralph. Their relationship is so close that Mega Man is like a big brother to Luna. In fact it was her concern for Megaman's unknown whereabouts that causes Luna to finally talk Shadow out of his ambitions before he want off the deep end. The two has shown great care for one another, standing by each other's side when they head into danger, as shown when Mega Man refused to let Luna go to the moon alone and when Luna went with Mega Man to aid Eve. However Mega Man is not afraid to let Luna know when she monalogues to herself, which is benifitial to her so she learns to work on this more. Ristar and Wreck-It Ralph Ristar and Wreck-It Ralph, like Mega Man, are two of the original four members of Team Mystery. These two are close friends of Luna's and stood by her even since they met her, and she could not be more thankfull for them. Ristar was the one who inspired her to do good to make her feel better about herself and keep her mind off of her past mistakes, reveiling that there was a point in his life when he felt like he wished he was never born, but then got rid of his sadness by defeating a villain long ago. And when they discovered Eggman's plans Ristar encouraged Luna to take the opportunity to stop Eggman and put her past behind her. Its thanks to this that Luna has grown more heroic traits through out the course of the RP. Wreck-It Ralph first met Luna, along with Mega Man and Ristar, in a forest when the trio just began their mission to stop Eggman. He explained to Luna how he to felt like he wished he was never born because of his status as a bad guy leading to other people hating him. Luna, understanding his situation, offered him to join their group and has been a loyal member of Team Mystery since then. Team Mystery Black Doom Seven Years Later Luna is now a member of the Chaotix. Luna has not appeared in the Seven Years Later RP, but was mentoned by Sia and Shadow. How long Luna has been with the Chaotix is currently unknown, but its possible she joined them after Black Doom's invation. Also, Luna is now Espio's girlfriend. And now Luna has her own inhabitor rings to control her power. Also, her curse to turn into a human is now broken. In this RP, Luna was lieing restlessly in her bed knowing that her 23rd birthday was comming the next day. Unable to sleep, Luna got out of bed and sat up on the roof of the Chaotix house. There she found Espio doing paper work. After Luna got Espio some ice, she talked to him about the next day and that it bothered her a little because it was the age Sabir died. But Luna remembered that she was with the Chaotix and put that bad feeling aside and kissed Espio on the cheek befor heading to bed. But the next day, Dark Black reveiled that she revived Sabir and was useing him to hurt Luna. After being speekless durring Sabir's and Espio's fight, Luna finnaly attacked Sabir to help Espio. While Espio was fighting Valdez, Sabir got a hold of Luna and pined her to a wall by her neck. Frightened and horrified about seeing Sabir like this, a few tears came down Luna's face. When it seemed that Sabir was reconizing Luna, she was kicked by Sabir to the ground. After Sabir and Valdez was defeated, Luna agreed with Espio that they needed to escape. thirty minets later after the Chaotix returned home, Luna was found in her room with a few tears still in her eyes. When Espio came in her room, Luna found comfert in him and then asked him if he knew the blue chameleon. After Espio explained to Luna about Valdez, she spotted something through her window only to discover Dark Black lying under a tree, injered. When Luna and Espio confronted Dark Black, Luna was shocked to hear that Red attacked Drak Black and was planning to revive Luna's father. After that, Luna talked to Espio in the Chaotix house and agreed with Espio that the "suspicious stuff" that has been happening could be connected with the Black Arms. After that, Luna and Espio got into her car and headed to Speed Highway. There, they found a billboard advertising Buzz Cola. Then a red convertible came out and almost hit Luna's car. After that, Espio told Luna that the reason the driver was driving like that was because he drank the cola. After they discovered where one of there manufacturing companies was, they got back in the car and headed to Seaside Hill. When they arrived, Espio accidentally crashed Luna's car into one of the pillars and exploded, causeing both Luna and Espio to fly up into the air screaming. Then Luna somehow managed to grab Espio and hurled herself into the water with Espio. After the two Chaotix detectives swam to the shore of Fenith Island, they found Daria and she came up and huged Espio, but put him down when Luna asked her to. After Daria said she was jittery from drinking a cola, Luna asked if it was the Buzz cola. After Daria replied "yes", Luna look at where Seaside Hill is and how far it was from Fenith Island. Later, Crash Man came in and shoved Luna and Espio out of his way. When Smerk ate the reckage of Luna's car and then burped it out fully repaired, Luna thanked Smerk for fixing her car. When CM said that they had a "alien crises", Espio and Luna explained that they were investigating the Buzz cola and why the cola was makeing people do crazy stuff. Then Luna and Espio decided to team up with Crash Man, Sia, Spark, Smerk, and Pinky to investigate the Buzz Cola factory at Seaside Hill. When they first arrived, Luna remembered that it was the place where they met and she blushed a little. When Pinky cracked the meteor with the cola in it, Luna toke a sample of it and put it in a beiker. When the UFO toke Pinky and came back and was revieled that Bean was the voice in it, Luna, along with the others, was shocked by this. Later, Luna and Espio decided to go with Spark to the G.U.N. HQ to meet up with Shadow. Later, Luna was watching when Sia tried to help Crash Man revive his memory, but left after Shadow shot CM with a sleep dart and then Luna sat next to Espio. Soon after, Luna and Espio went to another hallway and talked. Luna said that the day was adventurouse and unexpecting. When Espio said he forgot to get Luna a gift for her birthday, Luna said it was okay and that as long as Espio was with her, she was happy and then kissed him. Then next day, Luna's birthmark, witch is the Black Arms symble, appeares on her upper left arm, but Luna dosen't notice this untill Espio pointed it out to her. Earlyer however, Luna talked to Shadow privatly and asked him why he was acting strange lately, but Shadow walked away without and answer. And when Luna tried asking again, Shadow said "no" and Luna stoped following him. Luna is currently with Espio wondering how the Black Arms symble appeared on her arm. Trivia *Luna previously had a curse on her where she would turn into a human durring every other Lunar Eclipse. However, this plot device was scrapped with the progression of the RP. *Despite being from a non-canon RP, Luna stands as the only female Chaotix member so far due to her role in Seven Years Later. *Luna's early traits were made to correspond with her love interest Espio, like her previouse ability to turn invisable and her silver eyes answering to Espio's golden eyes. However these featers have been either scrapped or given a new reasoning. Such as her silver eyes now represents the Negative Chaos Energy inside her, corresponding to Positive Chaos Energy being represented as gold energy, as shown from most of the Super Forms. *Luna's signature color was purple in LoH2: Death from Above (both parts), but was changed to silver following LoH3. *Luna is ambidextrous, able to use her left anf right hands equally well. Gallery Beta beta Luna.PNG|Luna's bete version (recolored) Beta Luna.PNG|Luna's original body that was created for her 50 years ago on the ARK.(recolored) Luna Moonstone sonic.png|Luna's original design Purple dress.jpg Vampire Luna.PNG Luna.PNG|Luna's apprance change in Part 2 of Death from Above Luna2.PNG|Luna in the clothes given by [[Q-Pid in Life of Heroes RP 3 Luna Moonstone 2015(2).png Luna Silhouette.png|Luna's Silhouetted image Luna Silhouette2.png Luna (2).PNG|Luna in Seven Years Later 70s Sports Car.jpg|Her car, bought from Homer a while back|link=70s Sports Car Project Moonstone.png|Project: Moonstone's Logo Project Moonstone Clothes2.PNG|Luna when she was on the ARK 50 years ago. Project Moonstone Clothes.PNG|Luna when she was with Sabir the Hedgehog for the first six years alive on earth. Project Moonstone.PNG|Project Moonstone's original body. (stripes recolored) PM Front Hair Part.PNG|Instead of the three spikes in the front, this is the front hair peice for Project Moonstone's body Hug from Sister (recolored).PNG|Luna as Moonstone hugging her older brother. Crash and Moonstone.PNG|Moonstone with Crash (bad recoloring) Crash and Moonstone 2 (recolored).PNG|Moonstone with Crash remake (better recoloring) Nightmare Queen5.PNG|Luna's outfit as the Nightmare Queen in the Side RP: Simulation Luna Real Life.PNG|Luna in the Side RP: Real Life of Heroes Luna Real Life3.PNG|The rest of her outfit in Real Life of Heroes Luna Real Life Uniform.PNG|Luna's school uniform in RLoH Vampire Luna 2.PNG Luna Real Life2.PNG|her Real Life of Heroes beta outfit Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Chaotix Category:L Category:SierraSia Category:Black Doom's Family Category:Shadow's Family Category:Characters Category:Black Arms Category:OCs Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Team Mystery